<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Занавесочная история by Rich_Romashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590292">Занавесочная история</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_Romashka/pseuds/Rich_Romashka'>Rich_Romashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Curtain Fic, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Edward Nygma, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Post-Canon, Protective Victor Zsasz, Sick Character, Some Humor, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_Romashka/pseuds/Rich_Romashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Действия происходят после 5Х11. Небольшая семейная идиллия, которую портит лишь заболевший ребенок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin &amp; Edward Nygma, Martin &amp; Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Martin, Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Martin &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Занавесочная история</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Самым прекрасным временем в поместье Кобблпота является раннее утро. В доме тишина, а запёкшиеся со вчерашнего дня пятна крови, бережно оттерты Ольгой. На траве перед домом все еще лежит роса, а в доме начинает звенеть первый будильник.</p>
<p> В пышно обставленной спальне на широкой двуспальной кровати распластался молодой мужчина с высокими скулами. В комнате играла какая-то старая песня 40х годов. От нее молодой человек начал морщить нос.</p>
<p>— Освальд… — сонно протянул тот. Ничего не произошло.</p>
<p>— Освальд… — более настойчиво продолжил он — выключи будильник… .— для пущей убедительности молодой человек решил слегка стукнуть по соседней стороне кровати.</p>
<p>Бам.</p>
<p> Рука смиренно упала на дорогое постельное белье. Спустя пару мгновений ее владелец резко поднял голову и раскрыл глаза. Он был абсолютно один. Эд потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и нажал нехитрую комбинацию на электронных часах. Ему явно не нравилось просыпаться одному.</p>
<p>Часы показывали пять тридцать утра. Почему босс мафии должен просыпаться так рано? Все основные махинации происходят, как минимум, ближе к полудню. Тут Эд ударил себя по лбу. Школа. Уроки у Мартина начнутся через полтора часа. Пора его будить.</p>
<p>Эдвард спокойно, хоть и с большой неохотой, встал с кровати. В зеркале у шкафа его взгляд поймал высокий, худощавый мужчина в клетчатых пижамных штанах и майке. Волосы лежат в совершенном беспорядке, а на щеке остался след от подушки. Его альтер-эго не подает признаков присутствия и это хорошо.</p>
<p>Решив привести себя в порядок позже, Эд берет с тумбочки очки и быстрым шагом идет уже в заученном направлении. Холод половиц придавал мужчине бодрости, но сильно ситуацию не спасал. Вот он уже стоит напротив шикарной деревянной двери с позолоченной ручкой. Нигма негромко стучит и входит. Перед его глазами предстает наимилейшая картина: босс готэмской мафии Освальд Кобблпот спит на узком, неудобном кресле с детской книжкой в руках. Похоже, кто-то вчера совсем зачитался. Эд проверил, что Мартин еще спит, подошел к креслу и присел. Он нежно провел рукой по щеке спящего.</p>
<p>— Освальд, просыпайся. — сказал он полушепотом, чтобы не разбудить ребенка.</p>
<p> Освальд дрогнул и резко открыл глаза, но, увидев перед собой столь знакомый карий оттенок за линзами очков, расслабился. Эд не привык пользоваться беспомощностью кого-либо, но прямо сейчас он все же склоняется над сонным мужчиной и нежно целует, не ожидая отдачи. Он отстранился уже спустя пару мгновений, чтобы помочь самому опасному человеку в городе встать. Тот не смог сдержать болезненное шипение и хруста во всех конечностях. Пока Эд отметил для себя две вещи: во-первых, нельзя ложиться спать, не проследив, что Освальд дошел до кровати. Во-вторых, когда Мартин будет в школе, Эд обязательно сделает Освальду массаж. Ну, а сейчас…</p>
<p>— Мартин, вставай! Новый день уже на дворе! Если ты не хочешь проспать школу, то тебе следует поторопиться — от столь громкой и бодрой речи даже у Нигмы начала ныть голова.</p>
<p>Мальчик слегка раскутался из своего одеяльного плена и с большой неохотой посмотрел на Нигму.</p>
<p>— Да, да, да, соня. Пора вставать. У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы спуститься вниз. Мы ждем тебя в столовой, — чуть тише проговорил Эд, смотря прямо в глаза Мартину. Убедившись, что тот его услышал, Эдвард развернулся и пошел в ближайшую ванну, пока ее не оккупировал Освальд.</p>
<p> Спустя ровно десять минут уже бодрый Эд с идеальной укладкой стоял в столовой и наливал себе кофе. Там же стоял Пингвин еще более домашний, чем был. Он сменил свой злополучный костюм на теплый махровый халат, вечный легкий макияж был полностью смыт, а о наличии укладки не могло идти и речи. Попутно Эд вспоминал их с Освальдом план на день, который сам вчера и составлял. Освальд же пытается подлить в свою кружку с чаем коньяк, тоже купленный Эдом вчера.</p>
<p> Из коридора слышен шум босых ног. Вот уже в столовой появляется и Мартин. Теперь он был причёсан и умыт, но что-то все же было не так.</p>
<p>— О боже, Мартин, ты что, заболел? — воскликнул Освальд.</p>
<p> Точно. Красный нос, усталый вид и легкое сопение при дыхании. И как Эд сам не догадался? Видимо, ему стоит больше спать.</p>
<p> Освальд быстро (на сколько мог) подошел к ребенку и коснулся губами его лба. После этого он резко обернулся и с паникой в голосе продолжил:  Горячий! Эд, вызывай скорую!</p>
<p> Нигму подобное удивило. Не могло же все быть настолько плохо. Неужели он бы и не заметил. Загадочник быстро подошел к ребенку и приложил запястье к его лбу. Теперь с полной уверенностью Эдвард мог поставить Освальду диагноз «Параноик».</p>
<p>— Не нужно. Во всяком случае, пока.  Мартину следует вернуться в кровать и померить температуру. Паниковать рано, — более серьезно сказал Эд.</p>
<p>— Т-тогда стоит вызвать хотя бы врача… и позвонить в школу и…— не закончил тараторить Освальд.</p>
<p>— Отменить все сегодняшние планы. — Эда немного смутило, что несмотря на медика в доме (самого Эда), Освальд решил вызвать врача, но спорить не стал. — Лучше займись пока Мартином, а я всех обзвоню. - сказал Эдвард, взъерошивая свою идеальную укладку, даже не замечая того.</p>
<p> Освальд решил прислушаться к советам Нигмы. Он все же больше разбирался в медицине, чем сам Освальд. Пингвин наклонился к ребенку и чуть тише, чем до этого спросил: Мне стоит помочь тебе дойти до кровати?</p>
<p> Ребенок отрицательно кивнул, что заставило Освальда сделать вывод, что, возможно, он действительно рано запаниковал.</p>
<p> Ребенок повернулся на пятках и тихим шагом пошел на второй этаж. Мальчик старался держаться за стены, что заставило Освальда снова молча запаниковать. Что ж, он же хотел, чтоб из Мартина вырос сильный человек. Будем считать, что он просто показывает характер.</p>
<p> На втором этаже уже почти не слышны завуалированные угрозы Эда, которыми он осыпает главу какой-то компании. Освальд закрывает дверь в комнату Мартина, уложив ребенка в кровать. Лучшему ему не слышать того, что Эд обещает сделать с бедным мистером Керри.</p>
<p> Освальд взял себя в руки. Он встал как можно ровнее, лишил лицо каких-либо эмоций и как можно отстранённее спросил: У тебя что-то болит?</p>
<p>Мальчик потянулся к тумбочке, где всегда лежал запасной блокнот с маркером.</p>
<p> «Только голова» и, чуть помедлив, подписал: «не волнуйся, все хорошо».</p>
<p>Освальд с трудом мог прочитать написанное без монокля, из-за чего забавно (как недавно отмечал сам Мартин) прикрыл больной глаз и свел брови к переносице. Сразу после лицо Освальда исказило искреннее удивление.</p>
<p>— Я и… хорошо…, - проговорил он. — Уже скоро придет доктор и…нам с Эдом нужно будет его встретить. Давай, я оставлю тебе свой телефон, и если тебе будет что-то нужно, то напиши на номер Эда? — Сказав это, мужчина достал совсем новый телефон и, что-то быстро напечатав, положил его на тумбочку.<br/>Мартин снова начал что-то быстро писать в блокноте.</p>
<p>«Хорошо, папа»</p>
<p> Мартин очень редко так к нему обращался. Освальд быстро заморгал, не в состоянии сдержать искренней улыбки. Как же он любил, когда Мартин так его называл (но он никогда в этом не признается).</p>
<p> Освальд еще раз оценивающе осмотрел Мартина и направился в столовую, хромая сильнее, чем обычно. Там его уже ждал Эд, наливая коньяк в чай Освальда и бесцеремонно отпивая глоток.</p>
<p>— Доктор будет не раньше, чем через сорок минут. В этом и минусы поместья вне черты города. — Эдвард остановился для того, чтобы снова отпить чай из чужой кружки. — Директор школы уведомлен об отсутствии Мартина. Все встречи я отменил, но я крайне сомневаюсь, что это означает, что у нас хоть на половину выходной.</p>
<p> Освальд глубоко вздохнул. У него нет опыта в обращении с больными, а тем более с больными детьми.</p>
<p>— Я позову Ольгу. Пусть подаст Мартину завтрак в кровать, — сказал Освальд.</p>
<p>Эд поставил пустую чашку на стол и подошел к мужчине. Его руки легли ему на талию, медленно проскользив по ней и скрепившись в замок за спиной. Благодаря этому положению мужчины стояли непозволительно близко друг к другу.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, мне кажется, что это будет сложнее, чем управлять готэмскими гангстерами, — пробубнил Пингвин куда-то в грудь Нигмы.</p>
<p> Эд еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. У самого Эдварда детей никогда не было, а весь его медицинский опыт, чаще всего, был связан с трупами, но, видит Бог, если Мартин будет вести себя, как больной Освальд, то он скорей удавиться, чем еще хоть раз выпустит его на улицу без теплой кофты.</p>
<p>— Сейчас главное проследить за Мартином до прихода врача, а дальше следовать его указаниям. Ничего страшного. — Эд ненадолго замолчал и вскоре продолжил — Ладно, тебе надо привести себя в порядок. — Эд демонстративно распушил и так не уложенные волосы Освальда, от чего мужчина начал демонстративно морщить нос. — А я пойду к Ольге и передам ей ценные указания, касаемо больного, — с улыбкой закончил Нигма.</p>
<p> Освальд никогда этого не говорил, но он так благодарен Эду только за то, что он есть. Если бы не Эдвард, то Освальд был бы давно мертв, а если и жив, то крайне несчастен. В той же мере Освальд благодарен и Мартину. Именно в такие моменты Пингвин понимает, что эти люди - его семья. Как жаль, что мама не застала эту маленькую семейную идиллию.</p>
<p> Освальд первый разорвал объятия. Ему действительно нужно привести себя в божеский вид до прихода врача, а у него на это осталось около получаса.</p>
<p>Кобблпот решил быстрее ретироваться в ванную у их спальни, где хранится лак для волос и небольшая косметичка. Он же должен поддерживать образ босса мафии, а не расхаживать перед людьми в одном халате. Все же иногда Освальд завидовал Эду. Его укладка занимает всего минут семь, косметикой он не пользуется, а среди костюмов почти нет никаких различий, а значит и галстук пол часа подбирать не нужно. Время - непозволительная роскошь даже для столь богатого и влиятельного человека, каким является Пингвин.</p>
<p> Тем временем наверху мальчик уже приступил к своему завтраку, который ему подала Ольга. Та, в свою очередь, рылась в огромной аптечке (полностью купленной и забитой Эдом, разумеется) в попытке найти там градусник. В основном там, пусть и как-то рассортировано, но валялись упаковки успокоительного, обезболивающего и бинтов. Что ж, в семье гангстеров это наверняка самые важные препараты, но тут же просто не может не быть такой банальной вещи, как градусник?</p>
<p>— Ага! — вскрикнула женщина и победно вскинула вверх руку со своей находкой. Это оказалось настолько резко, что мальчик вздрогнул и чуть не выронил ложку.</p>
<p>— Дальше я сам, спасибо, Ольга, — быстро протараторил Эдвард, чуть ли не вбегая в комнату. Он успел наспех переодеться. Теперь на нем были темно-зеленые брюки, белоснежная рубашка, с завернутыми по локоть рукавами, которые Эд вечно поправлял; жилетка одного цвета с брюками и темный галстук, однажды нагло украденный из гардероба Освальда. Просто, удобно, стильно и без излишков.</p>
<p> Как только Ольга повернулась на голос, ей пришлось приложить все усилия, чтоб не закатить глаза. Еще с момента, когда босс работал мэром, ей очень не нравился Нигма, но теперь босс живет с Нигмой и ей приходиться мило улыбаться и ему. Какое гадство. Порой она позволяет себе что-то сказать ему в след на русском, но после этого, у нее складывается впечатление, что он все услышал и понял, но из любви к хозяину дома молчит. Это еще один пункт из ее списка «Почему Эдвард Нигма такой жуткий». И как босс вообще посмотрел в его сторону?</p>
<p> Видимо Ольга слишком задумалась, ведь сейчас Эдвард смотрел на нее таким взглядом, словно она самый жалкий человек на земле, но ничего не говорил. Просто протягивает руку для градусника и ждет. Женщина поспешно отдает ему злополучный предмет и скорее покидает комнату, прихватив посуду за Мартином.</p>
<p> Эдвард улыбнулся уголками губ, смотря за реакцией прислуги. Он словно и не скрывает, что подобное его забавляет. Садист, чертов садист.</p>
<p> Ребенок смотрел на развернувшуюся картину не без интереса. Он прекрасно понимал, на что способен папа Эд и то, что ему нет никакого дела до горничной, но то, как она его пугалась всегда было забавно.</p>
<p> Мужчина уверенно подошёл к постели ребенка и присел на край кровати. Эд аккуратно усадил Мартина на подушки и сосредоточенно поднял его руку, чтобы самому закрепить градусник. После этого, Эдвард слегка надавил на уже опущенную руку Мартина намекая на то, с какой силой следует держать градусник, чтоб он не упал и не затерялся в простынях. Мальчик на эти действия наверняка бы возмущенно фыркнул, как порой делает Освальд, но сейчас ему слишком плохо для подобной траты сил.</p>
<p>— Особо не шевелись пока я тебе не разрешу. — скомандовал Нигма и отсел на то самое неудобное кресло у кровати Мартина, проверяя телефон. Там было одно новое sms от одного чересчур знакомого номера: 《Мой телефон у Мартина. Не удивляйся.》. Эд еле сдержал смешок, хотя судя по взгляду ребенка, он сейчас улыбается как кретин.</p>
<p> В тишине поместья отчетливо послышался шум тормозов. Эд уже было хотел подскочить и спуститься вниз, но вовремя вспомнил про градусник и решил дождаться доктора в комнате.</p>
<p> Тем временем Освальд как раз закончил с укладкой и встречал утреннего гостя. На хозяина дома были строгие черные брюки с черной рубашкой и жилеткой, плечи были обтянуты ремнями. Из всего его образа выделялся лишь красный галстук и, возможно, серебряный монокль.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, мистер… ? — с напускной расслабленной улыбкой пролепетал Освальд (Чертовы привычки).</p>
<p>— Тэйлор — быстро подсказал мужчина средних лет в белом халате.</p>
<p>— Мистер Тэйлор, — повторил Освальд- прошу, проходите — сказал он, отходя от двери настолько, чтобы доктор мог пройти в широкую прихожую.</p>
<p>— Извините, мистер Пингвин, кому в столь ранний час понадобился врач? — сказал мужчина, заглядывая в соседние комнаты в поисках очередной раненной сошки.</p>
<p>— Одному очень важному для меня человеку. Он ждет вас на втором этаже. Не будем же испытывать его терпение, верно? — сказал хозяин дома и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился на второй этаж. Чуть погодя, врач направился следом.</p>
<p>Тем временем в комнате Мартина начал пищать градусник. Эдвард с тем же серьезным выражением взял аппарат у ребенка и нахмурив брови отложил его на тумбочку.</p>
<p> — Мартин, это доктор Тэйлор. Твой лечащий врач на ближайшую неделю. Любить его не надо, а вот слушаться стоит, все ясно? — достаточно громко ознаменовал свое присутствие Освальд. Мальчик коротко кивнул и устремил вопросительный взгляд на явно удивленного врача. Тот с непониманием смотрел сначала на ребенка, а потом и на всех присутствующих в комнате.</p>
<p>— Извините, мой пациент… этот ребенок? — как можно аккуратнее спросил врач.</p>
<p>— Именно —сказал Эд — ребенок с температурой под 38. Вам следует его осмотреть, вам так не кажется, мистер Тэйлор? — с явным нажимом сказал он. Врач был явно растерян. Он аккуратно присел на край кровати и еще раз оглядел комнату.</p>
<p>— Извините, но не могли бы вы покинуть комнату до конца осмотра? Просто ваше присутствие может смутить ребенка.</p>
<p> Эдвард и Освальд переглянулись. Не слишком ли опасно оставлять мальчика наедине с чужим человеком? Может ли он навредить ребенку? Насколько этому врачу можно доверять? Освальд глубоко вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. За ним последовал и Эдвард. Оба остановились в коридоре за приоткрытой дверью. Первым молчание прервал Загадочник.</p>
<p>— Насколько долго этот человек на тебя работает?</p>
<p>— Около трех лет. Я понимаю твое волнение, но это лучший врач в Готэме. Можешь быть спокоен. Я могу налить тебя имбирного чаю. Хочешь?</p>
<p>— Нет спасибо, я совсем недавно выпил кружку. — и после некоторой паузы добавил. — Помнится мне, София пытала меня руками твоего прошлого проверенного врача.</p>
<p>Освальд стушевался после этих слов. Он не дурак и сам прекрасно понимает, что в Готэме можно доверять, пожалуй, только собственной тени, но будь он на месте Мартина, то явно бы хотел, чтобы в комнате кроме врача никого больше не было. Это были старые комплексы касаемо собственного тела, которые порой напоминали о себе.</p>
<p> От внимательного взгляда Эда не ускользнуло то, как на время потух взгляд партнера. Он был не уверен, что стоит спрашивать, но посчитал, что, возможно, Освальд действительно захочет обсудить проблему, которая его волнует.</p>
<p>— Освальд, — начал он. — все хорошо?<br/>-- Да, конечно. — после этих слов Эдвард понял, что ошибся. Несмотря на это, глаза Пингвина заблестели живым блеском, и Эд надеялся, что это хоть на толику эффект от его слов.</p>
<p>В конце концов, Освальд не просто так называет эти комплексы старыми. Сейчас с ним в одном доме живет его любимый человек и, о боже мой, их сын. Сложно поверить в то, что у Освальда может сложится такая… нормальная жизнь. Да, он все еще глава мафии и порой это мешает его семейной жизни, но если бы он не вступил на криминальную дорожку, то никогда бы не встретил того забавного судмедэксперта Эдварда Нигму, который рассказывал ему невероятно глупые факты и бережно залечивал раны. Освальд никогда бы не встретил Софию Фальконе и не увидел в ее приюте забитого мальчишку, который огнём в собственных глазах заставил Освальда зауважать себя. Как же невероятно сложилась жизнь!</p>
<p>— Мистер Кобблпот! Можете зайти. — крикнул мужчина из детской комнаты.<br/>Освальд быстрым шагом прошел в нужном направлении. Эд остался стоять в коридоре.</p>
<p> В комнате мальчик судорожно закручивался в одеяло, а мистер Тэйлор спокойно ждал проходящего в глубь комнаты Освальда. Тот, в свою очередь, встал возле кровати и ждал, когда же доктор вынесет вердикт.</p>
<p>— Мистер Кобблпот, ничего страшного не произошло. Мальчик простыл. К вечеру ему, скорее всего, понадобятся жаропонижающие. Я выписал вам рецепт. В ближайшее пару недель ребенок должен оставаться на больничном, а из кровати не вылезать пока не спадет температура. — доктор остановился, чтобы выписать рецепт. — Если возникнут вопросы, то звоните. Когда пройдет температура, мне не мешало бы еще раз навестить мальчика. — мистер Тэйлор аккуратно положил исписанную бумагу на тумбочку.</p>
<p> Освальд слушал врача с серьезным лицом. Все не так плохо, за исключением того, что Мартину явно нужна будет сиделка, ведь бросить дела мафии на две недели просто непозволительно и Эд, как его правая рука, не мог сам сидеть с Мартином. Можно, конечно, приказать Ольге, но она вечно занята или уборкой, или готовкой. А если ей не хватит времени на Мартина? Нет, нет, нет, Ольге точно нельзя.</p>
<p>— Мистер Кобблпот? — эти слова вырвали Освальда из размышлений - Вы все запомнили? — Освальд поспешно кивнул. — Хорошо, на это моя работа окончена. Не проводите до выхода?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно.- поддерживая непринужденный вид ответил Освальд.</p>
<p>Мужчины вместе вышли в коридор. Прямо у лестницы Освальд кинул Эду многозначительный взгляд и кивнул в сторону комнаты Мартина. Этот намек был ясен как день. Эдвард развернулся на пятках и бесшумно зашел в комнату ребенка.</p>
<p>— Мартин? — тихо позвал мужчина. На кровати стало заметно движение. Вскоре из-под теплого одеяла выглянули два карих глаза.</p>
<p>— Тебе что-то надо? Моргни одним глазом если да, двумя если нет. — рулетик на кровати моргнул двумя глазами. — Вот и чудно. Тебе следует поспать. Ты знаешь, что делать, если что-то надо.</p>
<p>Мужчина тихо закрыл дверь в комнату ребенка и направился на первый этаж, где его уже ждал Освальд. Он сидел в коридоре и с явным беспокойством что-то обдумывал.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? Он что-то тебе сказал перед уходом? — Эти слова заставили Освальда поднять глаза. Увидев тревогу на лице Эда он встал и подошел к нему.</p>
<p>— Эдвард, нам нужна няня.</p>
<p> ***<br/> День в поместье Кобблпота никогда не был тихим и казалось, вот сегодня, когда в доме ни одного гангстера (кроме хозяев), все должно быть окутано сладостной тишиной, но нет. Подобное способно только сниться.</p>
<p>— Не держи меня за идиота, я готов поклясться, что когда-то видел, как она кого-то пытала!</p>
<p>— Если мы с ней договоримся, то можем быть уверены, что ребенка защитят в случае опасности!</p>
<p> На часах 13:25 и родители всеми силами пытаются подобрать няню ребенку. Кабинет наполнен различными папками и бумагами. Многие из них, в порыве спора, разорваны или скомканы, но в целом, хозяева дома были не нервозней обычного.</p>
<p>— Нет, Эдвард, я не позволю головорезам хоть на шаг приблизится к Мартину, а ты хочешь, чтобы они следили за ребенком две недели?!</p>
<p>Эд глубоко вздохнул и одним резким движением руки схватил стакан с виски, стоящий рядом с очередной папкой с личным делом какой-то няни. Он со всей элегантностью, свойственной его альтер-эго, к которому он на данный момент близок, сел на диван, закинув одну ногу на другую.</p>
<p>— Освальд, если на дом совершат нападение, то, позволь узнать, кто защитит Мартина от пуль?! Прирожденная сиделка?! Она должна уметь обращаться с оружием!</p>
<p>Освальд подошел к столу, чтобы в свойственной ему манере, ударить по нему обеими руками. Этот жест всегда приводил его подчиненных в оцепенение. Это всегда означало, что Пингвин в ярости, а в этом состоянии он не ручается за жизнь очередной сошки или, даже, проверенного человека. На Эда же подобные действия взимали меньший успех. Тот лишь перевел свой чертовски холодный взгляд на Освальда и начал смотреть в упор. Они никогда не могли долго держать зрительный контакт: взгляд Освальда обжигал силой своих эмоций, взгляд Эда же заставлял мурашки бежать по твоему телу.</p>
<p>— Эдди, а если она ребенка возьмет в заложники?! Об этом ты не подумал?!</p>
<p>Эдвард никогда особо не любил такое обращение к себе, а вот его альтер-это его просто ненавидело. Возможно именно из-за близости Эда к Загадочнику в этот момент, тот резко срывается на крик: А ты думаешь мы просто так изучаем их личные дела?! Ты думаешь, что я не пробил их всех по всевозможным каналам и не нарыл на них всю информацию, что вообще на них есть?! Ты думаешь, мне так плевать на Мартина?!</p>
<p> В порыве эмоций Эдвард подходит к другой стороне стола, отзеркаливая позу Освальда, все еще опирающегося на обе руки. Алкоголь безжалостно расплескался на чьи-то документы. Эда не так часто выводили на столь яркие эмоции, как сейчас. Это совсем не в его манере. Он всегда был более сдержанным, но эта ситуация его однозначно достала и Освальд с его вечными истериками ситуацию не спасал.</p>
<p>— Ладно, извини. — выпали Пингвин.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Извини, я сказал лишнего, но я все еще буду отстаивать свою позицию.</p>
<p>Освальд никогда и не перед кем не извинился после смерти своей матери. Доктор Стрендж явно отнес бы это к его комплексу Бога. А сейчас Освальд просит у него прощение за лишние слова? Неужели он настолько не хочет потерять Эда, что решил ради этого так сгладить углы их ссоры? Боже, он же даже не извинился за то, что убил Изабеллу.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — все же сказал Эд и чуть успокоившись снова сел на диван, делая большой глоток виски и морща нос.</p>
<p>— Давай подытожим.— начал Освальд — Нам нужен кто-то проверенный, с навыками владения оружием, хорошо ладящим с детьми и с базовыми навыками в уходе за ребенком, все верно? — Эд кивнул. — И кто бы, мать вашу, это мог бы быть?</p>
<p>— Скажем, Барбара?</p>
<p> — У нее свой ребенок недавно родился, так еще и клуб теперь только на ней. У нее нет на нас времени.</p>
<p>— Хм, может Селина?</p>
<p>— Хорошая идея, но с отъезда Уэйна о ней ничего не слышно. Может вообще уехала из города.</p>
<p>— Тогда Зсасз?</p>
<p>— Нет!</p>
<p>Эд заинтересованно оглядел Освальда. На его лице начала растягиваться улыбка.</p>
<p>— Что между вами произошло?</p>
<p>— Возможно, я пытался убить его друга, а позже он сам предал меня ради Софии.</p>
<p>— Серьезно? Ты лишился лучшего киллера в Готэме! Я ему позвоню. На меня же у него обид нет, может он примет работу от меня.</p>
<p>— Просто возможно, я пытался казнить его за твое преступление на глазах народа, зная, что он его не совершал.</p>
<p>По глазам Эда можно было понять, что сейчас он снова готов сорваться на крик, но вместо этого он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Я не взрывал убежище.</p>
<p>— Но это знают я, Гордон, Фокс и Барбара. Я понятия не имею, как ты будешь объяснять это Виктору.</p>
<p>— У нас есть еще варианты?</p>
<p>— Н-нет, вроде, погод… — замялся Освальд.</p>
<p>-Решено.</p>
<p>-Эдвард, нет!</p>
<p>***<br/> Уже вечерело. За окном уже начинался закат, а Эдварда не было дома. Еще днем, тот сослался на то, что подобные дела по телефону не обсуждаются и решил пойти к Виктору сам, оставив Освальда следить за Мартином. Даже небольшой скандал не заставил Эда включить голову и не идти к обиженному киллеру с распростертыми объятиями.</p>
<p>«Все под контролем» — повторял Эд.</p>
<p>— Конечно под контролем, идиот! — зло шепчет в уже отключенный телефон Освальд, когда очередная больница сообщила ему о том, что человек с перечисленными им приметами не поступал. На часах 18:40 и за последний час Освальд обзвонил все Готэмские больницы.</p>
<p> Разумеется Эдвард снова решил, что он умнее всех и, веря в удачу, пошел к Зсазсу! Редкостный, самонадеянный кретин! Свой телефон он, разумеется, оставил Освальду, чтобы тот мог общаться с Мартином, находясь на другом этаже. И конечно, Освальду это не раз за день помогло, но зная догадливость Эда и уровень паранойи Освальда стоило обзавестить радио няней.</p>
<p>  Ребенок ужинает на втором этаже, Ольга сервирует стол, а Освальд потягивает вино и судорожно думает что делать. Если пить весь день по-немного, как Освальд сегодня, то легко можно спиться. Когда рука потянулись к кубинским сигарам, которые когда-то им с Эдом кто-то дарил, дверной замок щелкнул. Бокал с остатками вина сразу же оказался на полу, а о существовании сигар в их доме забыли. Освальд как можно быстрее шел в коридор.</p>
<p>— Приветик! — послышался знакомый голос — Не думал, что снова буду работать здесь!</p>
<p>В коридоре стояло двое довольно потрепанных мужчин. И даже не ясно, что удивляет сильнее: присутствие Виктора или жизнь Эда.</p>
<p>— Я надеюсь, что Ольга приготовила ужин и на гостя! — сказал Зсазс, показывая пальцем себе на грудь.<br/>Пока Освальд стоял с открытым ртом, киллер бесцеремонно направился в столовую. Эдвард же устало снял с себя пыльный замшевый котелок и бросил на вешалку. Такая же участь ждала не менее грязное пальто, которое оголило испачканную в крови рубашку. Эдвард увидел на себя максимально напряженный взгляд Освальда и проговорил: «Все под контролем». По его лицу начала расползаться лёгкая улыбка, привлекая внимание к разбитой губе.</p>
<p>— Эд, пойдем обработаем раны? — скорее спросил, чем сказал Освальд.</p>
<p>— О, не беспокойся, это всего пара царапин. Не бери в голову. — Эдвард хотел сам занялся своими ранами, чтобы не давать лишний повод паранои Освальда разыграться.</p>
<p>Освальд медленно подошел к мужчине и аккуратно взял его лицо своими бережными пальцами. Он с нежностью смотрел на разбитый нос и губу бывшего судмедэксперта, с особенным ропотом осматривая высокие скулы.</p>
<p>— Я принесу аптечку. Жди в гостиной.<br/>Эд лишь отвел глаза и слегка кивнул. Он снял с себя обувь и направился в нужном направлении.</p>
<p> Комната встретила Эдварда запахом спирта. На полу красовалась красная лужа и осколки стекла. Эду потребовалось меньше пару секунд, чтобы сложить перед глазами картину. Конечно, он чувствовал некую вину за то, что заставил Освальда волноваться, но случившееся с Мартином это настоящие ЧП и у него не было времени подготовится и, хотя бы, купить еще один телефон. Из этих размышлений его выдернул знакомый звук неровных шагов. Освальд шел быстро, волоча за собой не маленькую коробку.<br/> Все еще в полной тишине Освальд сел на диван и зазывающе похлопал рядом с собой. Эдвард послушался и присел рядом. Пингвин уже раскладывал по столу все, что им пригодится. У Эда действительно сегодня не так много ран, но, все же, они требовали обработки.</p>
<p> Аккуратные пальцы Освальда смочили ватку перекисью и стянули с Эда очки. Ватка начала бережно проходится по основанию носа, не столько обеззараживая, сколько стирая кровь с затянувшейся раны. Эдвард закрыл глаза от легкого щипания и непривычного холода у раны. В таком положении он был похож на верного щенка, который так слепо доверял хозяину. Глаза Освальда скользнули ниже и остановились на губах. Он поменял ватку и снова прижал ее к уже другой ране. Эдвард непроизвольно зашипел и отшатнулся назад. Похоже, кто-то разодрал рану на губе, пока пытался улыбаться. Освальд хмыкнул от умиления. Ей Богу, он ведет себя, как ребенок. Мужчина аккуратно наклонился ближе к чужим губами и слегка подул на рану, пока Эдвард пытался слизать проступившую кровь. Глаза Эда моментально распахнулись, когда он почувствовал дуновение ветра на губах. Их взгляды встретились и Освальд снова поднес ватку к губам мужчины. В подобных моментах всегда было что-то настолько личное, интимное, что после них ты останешься вместе с морем эмоций, главная из которых, нежная, тягучая, словно карамель, любовь.</p>
<p>— Я не поверю, что у тебя нет пулевых ранений.</p>
<p> Освальд снова поднял взгляд на скулы партнера, взял что-то из аптечки и ушел из комнаты. Эд еще не видел своего лица в зеркале, но мог поклясться, что на скуле розой распустился большой синяк. Оценив всю ситуацию Эдвард снял с себя желет и повесил на спинку одного из стульев, что тут стояли. Он аккуратно развязал галстук и повесил его к желету. Когда он принялся за рубашку, то понял, что пальцы плохо его слушаются. Черт. Приложив неистовый уровень концентрации и усилий над собственным телом, он все же справился с злополучным предметом одежды и кинул его к луже вина. Как он и думал. На ребрах не осталось живого места, а из плеча все еще сочилась кровь. К этому моменту Освальд со льдом в руке так же быстро, как и до этого зашел в комнату, но стоило ему посмотреть на Эда, как он на мгновение остановился и расширил глаза. Пингвин неспешно подошел к нему, оглядывая его со всех сторон, но уделив особое внимание плечу, так и не оторвали взгляд. Пуля прошла совсем рядом, сильно поцарапав левое предплечье, но не оставшись в руке. Освальд недолго смотрел на ранение. Он отдал Эду лед, тот без промедления приложил его к скуле, а сам снова вышел из комнаты, вернувшись с водой и тряпкой.</p>
<p>— Это не Зсазс стрелял, а его друг. С ним мы не нашли точки соприкосновения.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз, я всажу нож ему прямо в череп! — злобно пробубнил Освальд, не повышая тон.</p>
<p> Под настороженным взглядом, Эдвард осел на диван, стараясь не облокачиваться на спинку. Освальд сел обратно на свое место. Он бережно смочил тряпку водой и начал с особой концентрацией промакивать места вокруг раны, стараясь ее не сильно задевать. Порой Эд закрывал глаза и шумно сглатывал, тогда Освальд настаивал на приеме обезболивающего, но Эд отказывался.</p>
<p>— Если я выпью их, то со всеми переменными просплю около суток. Я няню уговаривал, не чтобы дома отсыпаться. У нас на завтра слишком много встреч запланировано.</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя действительно завтра будет нужно отлежаться дома. Ты не можешь так выйти на работу, Эд.</p>
<p>— Ты с подорванным глазом боролся за город, а я с синяками и на деловую встречу пойти не могу?</p>
<p>— Я не стану упоминать о тех осложнениях, что у меня из-за этого были.</p>
<p>Их голоса были тихими и сбивчивыми, но даже так они пытались спорить друг с другом. В комнате послышался громкий хруст.</p>
<p>— Пингви, вот мне интересно, а когда мы работали в мэрии вы уже спали? — вечно дерзкий, вечно громкий и вечно беззаботный тон Виктора заставил мужчин оторваться друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Просто когда меня подстреливали, тебя это не сильно волновало, хотя уже тогда я был лучшим киллером в городе. А потом малыша Эдди чуть не задушили, и ты бегал за ним, как собачка. Я всегда считал, что это потому, что он твой начальник штаба, так еще и к оружию не привык. А сейчас все стало ясно. Так вы тогда уже спали? — разъяснил он, еще раз надкусив яблоко.</p>
<p> Освальд посмотрел Эду в глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и самым дружелюбным тоном, из всех возможных выдал: Пошёл вон отсюда! У тебя что, работы нет?</p>
<p>Виктор в свойственной ему манере удивленно раскрыл глаза и поднял руки в защитном жесте, быстро ретировавшись в столовую. Он не хотел выводить Освальда из себя, просто сидеть в столовой и ждать этих голубков крайне скучно. Он сидел тут уже порядка получаса, периодически смотря, как Пингвин куда-то ходит. Вдруг с другого конца стола послышалась вибрация. Виктор обрадовался тому, что не обременен чувством вины из-за прочтения чужих писем, выбросил оставшийся от яблока огрызок и потянулся к телефону. Там было уведомление об одном сообщении: «Я не могу заснуть. Почитай мне сказку, пожалуйста». Не долго думая, Виктор решил приняться за свою работу.</p>
<p> Он прекрасно знал, что все спальни в доме находились на втором этаже, куда он и направился. Уже на месте перед его глазами предстал уже знакомый длинный коридор, с кучей одинаковых дверей. Из них всех он знал лишь комнату Пингвина, что почти не сужало количество вариантов. Вдруг за одной дверью послышался чих. У Зсазса пронеслось в голове: «Выйдет очень глупо, если это чихнул грабитель». Он уже заученным движением достал пистолет и тихо пошел в нужную комнату. Встав у самой двери он начал прислушиваться. Скрип. Виктор одним резким движением открыл входную дверь и направил пистолет на источник шума. На него смотрел уже знакомый кудрявый мальчик.</p>
<p>— О, Мартин! Помнишь меня? Это я- Виктор Зсасз. Я работал на Пингвина.— тот быстро убрал пистолет назад.— Ну рассказывай, как ты себя чувствуешь?</p>
<p>Мальчик начал бегать глазами по комнате, ища блокнот или телефон. Виктор пытался проследить за его взглядом, а потом взметнул руки вверх.</p>
<p>— А, точно.</p>
<p>Виктор поднял телефон с другого конца кровати и передал ребенку. Пока мальчик что-то печатал в заметка, Виктор начал небрежно осматривать книжный шкаф. Его глаза загорелись, когда он нашел на полке «Дон Кихота». Киллер жадно схватил книгу и плюхнулся на кресло у кровати мальчика. Тот, в свою очередь, протянул ему телефон, где было написано « У меня температура. Почему папа не поднялся?».</p>
<p>— Успокойся. Эда побили мои друзья и Пингвин сейчас его бинтует—аай —мужчина наигранно покорчился от боли. Тогда рука Мартина еще раз ударила его в плече.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, ладно, хватит! Я же Эда не трогал! А хотя стоило! Знал бы ты какой он муд… плохой человек, Мартин! — киллер замолчал на мгновение. — И вообще, мне казалось, что ты хотел, чтобы тебе почитали. — добавил он, смешливо улыбаясь.</p>
<p>Мальчик покорно кивнул. Его глаза упали на книгу в руках наемника. Глаза мальчика заблестели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— …ну и убегая я за что-то запнулся и упал с лестницы. — закончил рассказ Эдвард.</p>
<p>— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что из всех твоих ран, только царапину на предплечье ты получил не сам? — подытожил его слова Освальд, заканчивая перемотку плеча.</p>
<p>Эдвард тихо кивнул. Это заставило Освальда застонать в голос.</p>
<p>— Ты разыгрываешь меня? Боже! Ты можешь хоть трижды быть криминальным гением, но порой ты такой ребенок, Эд!</p>
<p>— Но ты же оценил то, как драматично я выглядел! — чуть ухмыльнувшись ответил он.</p>
<p> Освальд обессиленно выдохнул. Эдвард очень любил шоу. Пингвин поднялся с дивана и встал прямо перед все еще сидящим Эдом. Он устало обнял его. Из-за разницы в росте, Нигма уткнулся ему в солнечное сплетение и закрыл глаза. Освальд перебирал его вьющиеся от пота волосы, иногда слегка оттягивая. От этого жеста Эд всегда начинал мурчать, как кот. Его часто мучали головные боли и, как он считал, массаж головы являлся хорошим средством от нее. Из-за подобных убеждений Эда, Освальду приходится почти каждый вечер делать двадцатиминутный перерыв между подписанием документов. Сейчас он наклонился и поцеловал мужчину в макушку.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь, как я волновался!</p>
<p>— Конечно…конечно, прости… просто не убирай руки от головы.</p>
<p>Освальд звонко засмеялся и слегка стукнул его по затылку, после чего снова начал перебирать его волосы. Освальд и так понимал, что Эдвард пережил много за день, поэтому не стал возникать. Так они стояли еще минут десять, пока Эдвард не подал голос.</p>
<p>— Надо проведать Мартина. Пойдем. — Эдвард аккуратно встал, немного облокачиваясь на благородно предоставленное плечо. Освальд убрал руку с головы Эда, который теперь стал непозволительно высоким, и переплел их пальцы. Когда Пингвин увидел на себе слегка удивленный взгляд, то отметил: « Если ты начнешь падать, то так мне будет удобнее тебя ловить». Эд удовлетворенно кивнул, не веря ни единому слову.</p>
<p>— Кстати, я думаю, что Мартин сейчас спит. Он не прислал мне ни одного сообщения. — Освальд демонстративно потянул руку к правому карману брюк. Пусто. К левому, к дивану, столу. Нет.</p>
<p>— Вот черт, наверно я оставил его в столовой.</p>
<p>Эд заметно нахмурился, но ничего не успел сказать. Его с силой потащили в направлении столовой. Там их встретил накрытый стол на троих. Ольга бы принесла телефон, если бы он тут был. Тогда мужчина перехватил руку чуть крепче и пошел к комнате ребенка так быстро, как не ожидаешь от человека, который ходит с тростью. Еще на лестнице они один раз чуть не упали из-за такой скорости и общего физического состояния. Теперь подобная преграда была успешно минована и мужчины стояли перед дверью с маленькой щелкой, из которой лился легкий теплый свет. Мужчины не раздумывая резко открыли дверь, но не давая ей ударился об стену.</p>
<p>— …и тогда Санчо Панса ответил ему…— мужчина резко обернулся на вошедших— о, вы уже пообжимались. Решили позвать меня к ужину?</p>
<p>— Что за…почему ты не в столовой? — протараторил Освальд.</p>
<p>— Так вы оба дали мне ясно понять, что я вам нужен за работой.</p>
<p>— И поэтому у тебя появилось желание почитать Мартину?! — не повышая тон, а лишь интонацией сказал он о своем бешенство.</p>
<p>— Он попросил кого-то из вас почитать ему и я…</p>
<p>— Ты взял чертов телефон?!</p>
<p>-- Пингвин, тут ребенок. Поаккуратнее с выражениями.</p>
<p>Освальд состроил удивленную гримасу и стукнул себя по голове от поведения киллера.</p>
<p>— Отдай мне телефон и спускайся вниз. На тебя все-таки приготовили ужин.</p>
<p>— Славно! Две минуты и я внизу. — бросил Виктор и протянул ему телефон. Зсазс демонстратиано чмокнул Мартина в макушку, сопровождаемый закипающим взглядом Освальда, и продолжил читать вслух.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> За время, пока Зсазс спускался в столовую, Эд успел найти какую-то черную рубашку. Возможно, она была куплена его альтер-эго, ведь только это объясняет то, что сам Эд ее не помнит, но она явно его размера.</p>
<p> Освальд сидел за столом в одиночестве  минут семь, ковыряя салат вилкой. У него в голове словно был рой пчел и каждая из них жужжала слово «опасно», но он старался их не слушать. Все же он доверяет Нигме. Его мысли были прерваны ровными шагами двух пар ног. Обе они спустились со второго этажа. Одна аккуратно и держась за перила, а вторая перепрыгивая ступеньки. Сели за стол они тоже по-разному. Одна элегантно присела на раритетные стул, а вторая просто плюхнулась.</p>
<p>За столом могла бы царить тишина, но Виктор никогда не умел НЕ разговаривать. Сейчас он это делал, хоть, по делу.</p>
<p>— Эдди успел в общих чертах рассказать мне все о предстоящей работе, но у меня остался один вопрос: в чем, собственно, мои обязанности, как няни для вашего ребенка, парни?</p>
<p>Мужчины переглянулись. То ли это из-за «вашего ребенка», ибо Мартина так еще никто не называл, то ли от обращения «парни».</p>
<p>— Ты должен следить за его состоянием в течении двух недель, подавать лекарства, ухаживать, вызывать врача, защищать, если будет нужно. В общем делать все, что ему от тебя потребуется.— подал голос Загадочник.</p>
<p>— Пока вы…что?</p>
<p>— Пока мы работаем.</p>
<p>— А жить мне тут или как?</p>
<p>— Мы можем выделить тебе комнату. Наш день начинается рано, из-за чего ты рано должен быть у поместья. Так что тебе решать.</p>
<p>Виктор с подозрением осмотрел пару за столом. Убедившись, что они говорили полностью серьезно, он откинулся на стуле и продолжил.</p>
<p>— Хоть какие-то плюсы от размеров этого особняка. Знали бы вы как неудобно было его патрулировать!</p>
<p>Ни один мужчина так и не улыбнулся. Они уже давно были знакомы с Виктором и не редко общались с ним, но сейчас его общество казалось напряженным. Возможно, это был подсознательный страх предательства. Так они провели порядка получаса. В основном говорил только Виктор. Он рассказывал о своей жизни, друзьях, оружии и новых поставщиках. Ничего, кроме последней темы не вызвало у хозяев никакого интереса, но и та тема быстро иссякла.</p>
<p>— Уже пол девятого. Я, наверно, пойду в комнату. Виктор, когда будет нужно, попроси Ольгу проводить тебя в гостевую спальню. — сказал Освальд и действительно встал из-за стола.</p>
<p>— Да, я, наверно, тоже пойду. — сказал Эд.</p>
<p>— Вам что, семьдесят? Еще детское время!</p>
<p>— Уж не знаю как ты, но мы с Эдом встали в пять часов утра. Если хочешь, то сиди здесь хоть до полуночи. — на этих словах пара развернулась и пошла к лестнице. Виктор лишь пробубнил что-то про стариков в бокал с вином и уткнулся в недоеденный стейк.</p>
<p>Они молча поднялись в их общую спальню. Как только дверь за ними закрылся раздался вопрос: Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Просто я не уверен. Да, он был хорошим работником до предательства. Ты меня услышал? До предательства. Я не могу ему доверять. — начал Освальд, проходя к кровати и расстёгивая один из ремешков на предплечье.</p>
<p>— Мы уже определили критерии и он подходит по всем. Тем более сейчас у него нет ни одной причины идти против нас. — сказал Эд расстёгивая рубашку.</p>
<p>— А убежище? — он сел на кровать и принялся за второй ремешок.</p>
<p>— Я ему все доходчиво объяснил. У меня подобный навык еще из Аркхэма.</p>
<p>— Фантастика.</p>
<p> По лицу Кобблпота было ясно, что его это не слишком успокоило. Тогда Эдвард решил воспользоваться проверенным методом. Он подошел к мужчине и присел на колени. Он аккуратно снял с больной ноги обувь. Освальд прекрасно понимал, что Эд собирается делать и не останавливал. За обувью последовал и носок. Вообще Освальд еще ни разу от этого не отказывался и, возможно, именно из-за это Эд все еще пользуется этим методом. Эдвард закатал его брюки по колено и быстро пробежался кончиками пальцев от икры до лодыжки и обратно. Затем его пальцы легли на шрам и начали гулять по ноге с легким нажимом. Если Ахиллесовой пятой Эда была голова, то у Освальда это однозначно нога. Она болела почти каждый день, а в плохую погоду особенно.</p>
<p>— Ты не находишь странным то, как легко он согласился?</p>
<p>— Ну, во-первых, он не так уж легко согласился. Мне пришлось его уговаривать. А во-вторых, ему нужны деньги, а нам услуга. Все предельно просто.</p>
<p>Освальд лишь откинулся на кровать и вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Освальд, я уверяю тебя, что все будет хорошо. Если хочешь, то мы можем нанять кого-то, кто присмотрел бы за Викт…- Эда бесцеремонно прервали.</p>
<p>— Нет, я думаю, в доме хватает киллеров. Лучше поставь камеры видеонаблюдения и радио няню.</p>
<p>— Будет сделано, мистер мэр! — шутливо бросил он.</p>
<p>— Почему «мистер мэр»?</p>
<p>— Когда дела касались города или Мартина, ты всегда шел на все, ради их благополучия. Вот и навеяло старые воспоминания.</p>
<p> Это навеяло воспоминания не только на Эда. Для Освальда это были самые счастливые моменты жизни, которые соседствуют с самыми большими разочарованиями. Они молчали слишком долго. Когда молчание стало настолько осязаемым, что вытесняет собой воздух, то нужно было нарушить его, чтоб не задохнуться.</p>
<p> Освальд клялся, что никогда в жизни больше не произнесет те слова. После них у него разбилось сердце, а в его живот выстрелили. И не кто-то, а тот кому он снова решил сказать их.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что ты и так знаешь это, но я посчитал нужным снова сказать.</p>
<p>Руки Эда замерли в паре миллиметров от ноги Освальда.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь мне ничего на это не отвечать. Все же, мы взрослые люди и я понимаю, насколько это сильное чувство. И это нормально, что ты его не испытываешь. Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, что не смотря на все, что между нами было после доков, я никогда не переставал любить.</p>
<p> Эдвард встал с колен и сел на кровать так, чтобы видеть лицо Кобблпота.</p>
<p>— Освальд, — начал он. — ты самый дорогой мне человек. Сначала ты был для меня идолом, потом наставником, а затем и лучшим другом. После Изабеллы и доков…все стало сложно. Ты все еще много значил для меня. Знаешь, все девушки говорили мне, что я не умею красиво говорить. Именно поэтому я начал говорить о своих чувствах…не словами. Например загадки и поступки. Этим я пытаюсь сказать, что конечно той подлодкой мог управлять один человек, но я не хотел пускать тебя одного в оборону города, зная, что скорее всего ты там погибнешь, — Эд горько усмехнулся. — в итоге спасать пришлось меня. Как я уже и сказал выше, ты мой самый дорогой человек и ты мне безгранично дорог. Этим я хочу сказать, что, черт возьми, Освальд, я люблю тебя.</p>
<p> Пока Эд был сосредоточен на построении своего монолога, он даже не заметил, как Освальд снова сидел на кровати, опираясь на руки. Он смотрел на задумчивое лицо Нигмы и по его собственным щекам телки слезы. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Освальд уже не думал ни о чем. Он аккуратно потянулся и накрыл его губы своими. Это был первый раз, когда Освальд первым целовал Нигму. И он не был грубым. Он подождал пару мгновений, чтоб удостовериться в том, что Эд не против и углубил поцелуй. Пальцы Кобблпота невесомо водили по побитой скуле, пока руки Эда прижимали его ближе за талию. Тут Освальд резко отстранился и, загнанно дыша, спросил: У нас есть окно в расписании примерно через две недели?</p>
<p>— Д-да, должно быть, а почему ты спрашиваешь?</p>
<p>— Я все же убью того мудака, который в тебя стрелял.</p>
<p>— Боже, Освальд… .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>